


A Day of Commodoties and Currencies

by VampirePaladin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Remix, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a day in the life of Switzerland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day of Commodoties and Currencies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gramarye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gramarye/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pas d'argent, pas de Suisse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/193263) by [Gramarye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gramarye/pseuds/Gramarye). 



> I had a lot of trouble writing a remix, this is my first one. I hope the original author enjoys it.

Liechtenstein woke up long before the sun even considered rising from its own slumber. The air was slightly chilly, so she wrapped a knit shrug over her small shoulders. She softly walks downstairs from her bedroom. The slippers muffle her steps. She doesn’t turn any lights on until she reaches the kitchen. When she does, it is just a single light bulb.

She is soon busy at work cooking. She is using two burners of the stove and the oven all at the same time. Everything is timed perfectly so that she won’t waste any time. The sauces simmered, the meat cooked and the vegetables are sliced. Everything is done with perfect timing. It was not always like this, but after doing this for many mornings she had developed a skilled pattern.

When she is at a point that everything just needs to sit for a few minutes she heads up the stairs. On her left hand side is the dark wooden door to her brother’s room. Careful not to wake him, she slips to her brother’s closet. She selects a suit that is still wrapped in the dry cleaner’s plastic. She lays that out on the chair next to his bed. A white shirt, tie, socks and shoes join it. Liechtenstein tiptoed out of the room.

When Switzerland woke up he could smell breakfast. After a shower and getting changed into the suit that was laid out for him, he headed downstairs. On the table was his breakfast. It was still warm. He dutifully ate everything. On the way out the door he passed Liechtenstein, asleep on the couch. He took a moment to cover her up with a quilt. Sitting on the table next to the door was his packed lunch. He sighed. No matter how many times he told his sister that he usually was too busy to eat lunch or would be eating out she made a lunch for him every day. The one time he had left it behind she had followed him to work to give it to him in person. 

He picked up the cutely packed lunch and his car keys before walking out the door. He drove through the scenic landscape. His mind was on nothing. It did not focus on other nations, his sister, the beautiful countryside or even on the place he was going to.

He had his own private parking spot. Everyone always made sure to greet him as he walked by. There would be an elevator waiting for him on the first floor. It was how it always was for their principal futures broker and market analyst. His face was a pleasant mask of neutrality. That lasted until he entered his office and shut the door.

The office was decorated with framed pictures of guns. His expensive chair was covered in camouflage upholstery. Switzerland walked over to his desk. The padded cushion felt good when he sat in the seat. It did not take long for the computer to start up. 

He frequently changed his desktop background. Sometimes it would be a picture of a duckling, other times it was a picture of a K-31, right now it was a picture of China with a target on him. China had spilt tea on him at the last nation meeting. It had not just been any tea. It was scalding hot tea. It had caused third degree burns on Switzerland, required extensive medical attention and permanently stained his favorite suit. Oh China had apologized, but that was not good enough. No, no, Switzerland had to teach him a lesson while staying completely neutral as a nation. He was not smiling at all as he watched the yuan fall before his eyes, courtesy of his machinations.

Now, who was on his list next?

Germany had been bothering Liechtenstein. He was trying to get her to push harsher taxes. Switzerland glared at the screen. His sister was filthy rich now, just because she took pleasure in simple things others had tried to push her around. Yes, Germany would be next. If he did not like that Liechtenstein could swim in a pool of money then he should do something with his own laws, not try and pressure her. Before lunch he had decreased the value of German commodities.

Switzerland’s stomach growled. He did not have any lunches with any business partners today and he had some free time. He always ate the lunches his sister sent in with him. It was not good to let food go to waste. Today would be one of the few days that he would actually be eating them around when lunch was traditionally supposed to be eaten. It was pretty good, as always.

Switzerland was much calmer after eating. He had finished his daily dose of using his powers for evil. Now, he could concentrate on working to make the most money possible instead of trying to get back at other nations big and small slights. There were some interesting things happening in Canadian commodities. Namely, there was a strike going on. That was going to be unpleasant to deal with.

By the end of the day, Switzerland was worn out. It was entirely mental exhaustion. It felt so good. He could not fight anymore on the battlefield, those days were long past. The feeling of complete exhaustion after a battle had always felt good to him. Even if it was just a battle of currency and commodity, it gave him a similar feeling. He had one considered explaining it to his fellow nations, but then decided against it.

When it was closing time he was one of the last people to leave the building. An old man was vacuuming the carpeted floors. He wondered if Liechtenstein was going to make apple tart or apple strudel with dinner tonight. Either way, it was sure to be delicious.

His phone vibrated as a text arrived. The sender was China. Switzerland had an idea what it would say before he read it.

“You bastard!”


End file.
